Athena's Blessing
by PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase
Summary: What will the Son of Poseidon have to do to earn the Goddess of Wisdom's approval? Not alot of fluff becaus eit will be centered around Percy's quest which Annabeth cannot go on with him. Rate T for cussing later on.
1. Poor Percy

**hey everyone! i started the new story for those who know me all ready**

**I hope you like it:) its short but it'll do till the next one**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~**

* * *

Percy was in the sword arena dueling anyone.

The thing was, he kept on losing to even the most inexperienced heroes.

He lost to the 10 year old that arrived at Camp yesterday.

He thought it was just the curse Ares bestowed on him when he was twelve.

The conch horn blew, signaling the activities change.

Percy quickly ran to Greek Mythology where Annabeth was teaching.

Annabeth was usually in there when he arrived but today she wasn't.

She came in 5 minutes after he did and she looked terrible.

Her eyes were red and puffy and she was sniffling.

She wouldn't meet Percy's eyes.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" an Aphrodite girl asked.

"Nothing" Annabeth said, her voice cracked.

The Aphrodite girl looked skeptical but dropped it.

"Can anyone tell me what war Odysseus fought in with Achilles?" Annabeth asked.

Percy's hand went immediately up.

_"Trojan War"_ he thought.

"Percy?" Annabeth looked on the verge of tears.

"He fought in the_hm...I just had it" Percy said.

He completely forgot the answer.

"What was the name of the Cyclopes he faced?" Annabeth asked.

_"Polyphemus" _Percy thought and his hand went up again.

"Wanna try again Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"P_" Percy forgot the answer again "I don't know."

"Did you pay attention?" Annabeth asked.

"You know I did!" Percy said.

"Who was Penelope?" Annabeth asked.

Percy knew this answer too but when he went to answer it deserted him.

"I don't know" Percy said.

"Nice to know you pay attention Jackson" Annabeth said coldly and continued on with the lesson.

Once Mythology was over Percy ran to his cabin to get ready for dinner.

He opened the door to Cabin 3 and was met by a woman with blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Lady Athena?" Percy asked and bowed.

"Sea Spawn" Athena said coldly.

"Can't we be friends? I know you don't like my dad but..." Percy started.

"SILENCE!" Athena yelled.

Percy flinched.

"I want you to stay away from my daughter" Athena said.

"But..." Percy said.

"You are only to talk to her if you two are strategizing or studying" the Goddess of Wisdom said.

"Lady Athena! Please! Is there anything I can do to earn your blessing?" Percy pleaded.

"I have made up my mind Sea Spawn" Athena said.

"I love your daughter though!" Percy said "I...I was going to ask her to marry me."

* * *

**sorry how short it was...i got to the part where Percy admits to the marriage thing and i went thorugh it a bunch of times to see if i could add anything and i couldn't...i wanted to end it with that.**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~**


	2. This Is What Depression Looks Like

**okay everyone! i am very proud of this chapter! the next chapter will be when he gets the quest.**

**So in 2 days it will be my 2-year anniversary on FanFiction! WooHooo! In honor of this I will be posting like crazy this weekend! all my stories! and some new ones! its a PrincessOfWisdom weekend! all my stories will be updated and a few new stories will be added:) maybe ill finish a few stories...pysche! all my stories are to new! but ill try to get them all going strong! come celebrate with me! all weekend fellow demigods! LOL! **

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~**

* * *

"I...I was going to ask her to marry me" Percy admitted.

"I guess that's not going to happen Sea Spawn" Athena said coldly "stay away from my Daughter or face my fury!" **(okay this is cheesy but...)**

She burst into a column of flames and Percy averted his eyes.

When the heat died down Percy looked at the new burn mark on the floor of his cabin.

He stalked over to his bunk and yanked the drawer of his night stand open to find the ring box wrapped in a sock.

He unwrapped it and opened the box.

There the beautiful ring sat.

It was a silver band with a beautiful diamond on it, the diamond was surrounded by small salt water pearls.

His dad helped him design it.

Poseidon was okay with Percy's love for Annabeth.

Annabeth was the one who rebuilt Atlantis after it was destroyed.

Percy couldn't bear to put it away.

He sat there twirling the sparkling tiny thing in his hand and watched the diamond cast light off of it.

He sat there all night thinking and staring at the ring.

Eventually the conch sounded for breakfast.

Percy closed the box and wrapped it back up.

He walked out of his cabin and saw Annabeth leading Cabin 6.

He was about to call out to her when he remembered that he couldn't.

He walked to breakfast alone.

He sat down at Poseidon table and when it was his turn for offereing he threw in all his food, he wasn't hungry.

He sat there and stared at the wooden table.

Eventually a dryad came and cleared his plate and milk from his table.

After breakfast he went to Ancient Greek, the class Chiron taught.

Percy's heart wasn't in it today, he didn't answer any questions of offered to do anyhting.

Percy was due to help with Lunch preperation today and that he did.

He normally would have moved fast and would've gottten done in fifteen with Thalia and Nico's help, but today it took them 30 minutes, the entire time, to finish.

They had the rest of their classes together.

Nico and Thalia talked as the tree of them walked down to Archery, Percy didn't talk though.

During Archery Percy hit more targets than Thalia and Nico combined but didn't boast about it like he normally would've done.

"What is wrong with you today?" Thalia said as he hit his 10 bull's eye and didn't even smile.

Percy ignored her and nothed another arrow.

Thalia put her hand around the arrow to keep it from firing.

"What?" Percy asked, his voice cracked and sounded like he had a sore throat.

"What is wrong with you?" Thalia asked.

Nico put down his bow and let his quiver drop to the ground.

"Nothing" Percy said.

"We're not stupid Perce" Nico said standing in front of Percy's notched arrow.

"Fine" Percy said and lowered the bow.

"Athena told me that I wasn't aloud to talk to Annabeth anymore" Percy said.

"Has that ever stopped you before?" Thalia asked.

"No, but this time she meant it. She looked ready to kill me and she called me Sea Spawn" Percy said.

"She always calls you that!" Thalia said.

"No she doesn't...she normally calls me Perseus or Jackson" Percy explained.

Thalia and Nico didn't know how to comfort their cousin.

The conch horn blew in the distance and they three of them rushed to Greek Mythology as Apollo cabin came in and began shooting arrows, wondering who had hit the target so many times.

Greek Mythology was torture for Percy.

Annabeth was teaching.

Percy normally sits in the front but today he sat in the back with Hephaestus cabin.

He wanted nothing more but to do what he usually does and be a pain for Annabeth then make up for it later by giving her flowers or a picnic or kiss her and call her Wise Girl.

After what seemed like way more than 30 minutes the conch horn blew and Percy went to Lunch.

He gave his entire lunch to Poseidon and ate nothing.

He only stayed long enough to burn his offering.

From their he went the forge and waited for Hephaestus cabin.

He made a simple bronze sword and a bronze shield that could be used by new campers in training.

After he was done he went back to Cabin 3 where he spent his next 2 and a half hours laying with his face in a pillow.

If it weren't for Thalia and Nico he would've layed there for Dinner too.

Thalia and Nico dragged him out of Cabin 3 and to Dinner.

It was a funny sight to see to the other campers.

A son of Poseidon being dragged by a son of Hades and a Daughter of Zeus.

No one knew what was going on or they wouldn't have been laughing.

Percy burnt his entire dinner and didn't eat again.

No one knew anything was wrong with their hero until the Campfire singalong.

Normally the Aphrodite cabin would squel and wiggle as Percy put his arm around Annabeth int heir usual seat, as Percy whispered something in her ear that she laughed at or when the couple would kiss.

This time the Aphrodite cabin was quiet because Annabeth and Percy weren't sitting together.

Actually Percy or Annabeth wasn't even there.

They were in their cabins.

Annabeth crying and Percy laying with his face in a pillow.

* * *

**poor percabeth! gods dangit Athena! let them be together! i feel so bad for percy in this chapter:'( hes like going through a very depressing phase of depression.**

**Okay so hermes loves annoying me by messing with my internet! nad it took me For EVER to write this chapter! i swear he hates me even though i have made all his children good in all my stories!**

**in other matters...please review! check out the new poll! im just as curious as leo! btw we're gonna pretend the heroes of olympus never happend for this story! kay? kay! **

**check out my other stories and look for all my updates this weekened!**

**Peace out!**

**btw...Connor and Travis said hello and are wondering where they are in the story. someone tell them that this story is about percy not them...their story is Friend Brother Enemy Memory...not this one! jeezes!**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~**


End file.
